fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Aimee
Aimee (translated Larabel in the Japanese versions and the American version of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) is a recurring character from the Fire Emblem series, first appearing in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, and usually appears as the item shopkeeper. She has a story line role in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn as part of the Merchant Convoy which travels with the Greil Mercenaries. In a certain Base Conversation, Aimee reveals the fact that she is in love with Ike, or so it appears, for Soren teaches Ike that Aimee was trying to trick him into doing something. Several times she makes advances on Ike and doesn't try to hide the fact she likes him, being very open about it. She dislikes Soren, but this seems to soften slightly after he tells her what foods Ike likes so she can make it for him. In Radiant Dawn, through a base converastion in part 3 chapter 2, she gives Soren a Silver Card; however, it only lasts until you leave the base. She travels with the wandering mage Ilyana, the armorer Muston and the twins the forger Daniel and the weapon buyer Jorge. She appears in chapter 1-3, as an ally unit along with Kurthnaga. You need to protect them, from the many reinforcements that spawn near where they are standing if you do not Direct them to move. She has a crush on Ike in both of the games and seems pretty impressed with Soren's sweet talking in Radiant Dawn. She appears in some Info conversations and sells items in both games, she also sells Bargains from the base in Radiant Dawn. She gives the Rexcalibur Tome to Ike for being used by Soren during Part IV Ch. 1. Her excuse for giving it to Ike in place of Soren is that she thinks that way he will put attention on her. This occurs during a Base conversation. Base Stats *Note: Aimee is an ally character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Chapter 1-3. |Vendor |Fire |13 |25 |3 |10 |5 |12 |10 |0 |4 |6 |12 |6 |- |- |- Retreat quote Trivia *Her name Aimee was used in the European version of Shadow Dragon, but her Japanese name as Larabel was used in the American version of Shadow Dragon which Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn had her name as Aimee in the American version as well, that could be consider as a mistake in the American version. *Her hair color was shown as Black in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, but it was shown as Brown in Monshō no Nazo and Shadow Dragon. Gallery File:Fe3 lalabel.png|Aimee appears in Monshō no Nazo. File:Aimee.png|Aimee's portraits in Path of Radiance. File:Aimee in shop.png|Aimee's another portraits in Radiant Dawn. AimeeFE12.png|Aimee's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters